1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to attachments adapted for attachment to the suction head of vacuum cleaners and particularly to dust mop attachments for use in combination with a vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many, if not most users of vacuum cleaners find that many objects cannot be adequately cleaned with the standard attachments to vacuum cleaners, such as dust and dirt on walls, fine furniture, and various fragile objects. Furthermore, there is no satisfactory means to utilize the vacuum cleaner's suction to polish and clean objects such as hard floors, walls, furniture, and fragile objects such as artwork, antiques, and the like.
Heretofore a wide variety of attachments have been proposed an implemented for attachment onto the suction head of a vacuum cleaner for various cleaning functions.
Prior attempts to solve these problems have been inadequate and have not provided for attachments which may be easily removed from the vacuum and cleaned, nor for suitable means for positioning and immobilizing the vacuum suction head in a position for optimal cleaning and polishing functions. See, for example of this genre, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,040,176, 1,674,393, 1,752,034, 1,759,691, 1,759,692, 1,838,481, 1,978,579, 1,992,986, 2,064,903, 2,214,989, 2,584,515, and 2,599,420.
Most users, therefore, would find it desirable to have a detachable mop attachment for vacuum cleaners which is simple to attach or detach from the vacuum, easy and convenient to clean, useful in combination with a wide variety of vacuum cleaning attachments, while providing a very efficient and versatile cleaning mechanism.